Annyndir Nerelin
''Common Statistics Name: Annyndir Nerelin Race: Teu'Tel'Quessir - Moon Elf Age: 177 Height: 5’3” Weight: 125 lbs Hair: Blue/Black Skin Tone: Light alabaster with a hint of blue-gray tinting Skin Texture: Silken Eye Color: Sky Blue with Silver Flecks Recognizable Features: Annyndir is beautiful to the eyes with thick kissable lips, and a natural grace and charm that is quite memorable. His gaze alone has been known to cause a woman to swoon. Commonly Spoken Languages: Common, Elven, Draconic, Sylvan Left or Right Handed: Right handed Deity: All the Seldarine, but most especially Hanali Celanil and Correlon Larethian. Class: Bard Alignment: Chaotic Good ''General Character Information Should anyone describe Annyndir in a few words, passionate, compassionate and heartfelt would be the ones best chosen. He seeks love and beauty in all that he does and surveys. In even the darkest moments he has faced he has learned to find laughter and joy amidst pain and heartache. To surface appearances many often see Annyndir as fragile and perhaps superficial. The truth could not be further from this. He has a deep well of love for all of life and so has born more than his share of pain, but rather than it breaking his heart is has served to crack it further and further open. He has learned to stand in the midst of pain and love anyway regardless of the personal cost. Service and duty though seemingly at odds with his chaotic nature are never far from his mind though he strongly believes in each individuals personal choice of service to be paramount. ''Appearance Height: 5' 3" Weight: 125 lbs Annyndir is a Teu'Tel"Quessir and has a common coloring to the race, though he does seem to exemplify the fragile beauty of that dark haired strain of Elfdom. To be sure he is attractive to the point of being beautiful, and seems to embody in physical character and fluid grace all that is elven. He moves with the grace of a ballroom dancer (of which he is quite adept) in that almost floating glide that is often seen in a waltz done to perfection. Also he is well schooled in the elven longblade fencing style, and often will be heard singing in harmony with his songblade as he fights. Long silken blue-black hair is tied into an elegant cascade that tumbles down just past his lean muscular shoulders. Eyes the color of a clear winter sky that are flecked with silver; calling to mind stars. Those sky-blue orbs peer laughingly from a face much accustomed to joy. His skin has a light alabaster blue-gray tint that accents his eyes and hair. His voice is a powerful contralto though his laugh tumbles lightly, a brook bubbling in the forest deeps. There is much life and animation to his demeanor, clearly reveling in the joy of being alive. ''Appearance (With Equipment) Annyndir loves his clothes and it shows. Every outfit he wears is tailored to perfection to fit his form and highlight his appearance and visual impact. When about town he favors refined garb of the finest linens and silks; usually layered of ruffled shirts, vests, ascots and the like. His breeches are form fitting, showing off a well turned calf and the legs of a dancer. There is a thin bladed long sword that always rides his hip in apparent comfort. It can often be heard to hum and sing even from within its sheath, but when drawn there is no mistaking that it sings with an elven voice. In battle, Anny as his friends call him, wears a suit of silver mithril chainmail and his ever present midnight blue mantle with the cloak clasp of his house; a small cluster of grapes with a crescent moon in backdrop. He owns a variety of small gemstones and at any given time a different colored one can be seen to circle about his head. ''Personality Music, sound and rhythm drive Annyndir. Words too are a part of this and he delights in the sound of them. Explorations into poetry and song are born from this. He is a gifted composer and will on occasion lock himself away when in the throes of passionate expression. His love of lore and epics is as much a study of the words and phrases, their sounds and subtle nuance, as it is the ancient lore contained within. How words fit together and how that fitting can carry many meanings based upon interpretation fascinates him and so he has developed a broad perspective. He's a bit of a philosopher and very logical for an artist, though one would not call him a heavy thinker or intellectual. Oh he's smart enough; he just prefers light banter that plays with words and meanings to heavy debate about the intricacies of minutia. Light hearted with a bit of the merry trickster, he has often gotten himself into more trouble than he alone can pull himself out of and so has learned the value of boon companions. A hopeless romantic, Annyndir has learned to pry open his own heart and lay it bear for those close to him to see. He is ruthlessly honest with himself and his feelings and has been known to encourage the same in those around him. As he has matured as a Penaal (battle poet) Anny has found the elegant beauty of a truthful heart and it is this that drives him to expression. His songs have been known to fairly bleed with the compassion he shows the world. Make no mistake however, Anny is no bleeding heart fool. He sees through most deception having once been enamored of manipulation himself. He simply chooses to meet it head on with an open heart in the effort to prove that beauty emanating from a heart made true can conquer anything. ''Ability Scores Strength (12): Annyndir is a fit and strong dancer well accustomed to activity. Dexterity (16): Lithe and graceful with a long fingered dexterity that makes for a fine harp skill, anny moves with a smooth glide always cognizant of his movement with an almost preternatural awareness Constitution (12): Having helped his mother in the vineyard most of his life Anny is no stranger to work. Though he has learned to get others to a lot of the work for him, his constant training with his longblade and dancing keeps him fit. Intelligence (12): Anny is actually quite sharp and very clever, though he is easily distracted and is often ruled by his emotional nature, thus he finds it difficult to bring his full intellect to bear in many situations. Wisdom (10): Reckless and prone to an adventurous nature Annydir often lets the excitement of the moment override wisdom. Charisma (18): Annyndir is not only beautiful but also charming and accomodating. He retains a strong sense of himself while allowing others the freedom to do the same. He has begun to manifest a natural leadership of late that seems to suit him quite well. ''Statistics Male Elf Bard 14 CG Medium humanoid AC 35 hp 94 Fort +4, Ref +11, Will +7 Melee' Songblade +12/+6 unbuffed '''Base Atk +10 Frequent Combat Gear Lesser Songblade Rapier (+2, +1d4 sonic, keen) Gaunlets of the blademaster (+2 str, +5 Discipline),Annyndir's Mantle (+2 Cha), Cli Lyre, Elven Buckler (+2), +2 Composite Longbow (+4 Mighty) Spell-Like Abilities Bard Song/Curse Song including various specialized songs for healing or harm 17/Day Enhanced Abilities Str 14 (16), Dex 20(22), Con 14, Int 12, Wis 10, Cha 24(26); ( ) = depends on which ioun stone is employed. Note this does not include the spells Bull Strength or Eagle's Splendor he can use 7x/day with duration of 13 hrs. SQ Immunity to Sleep Feats Armor Proficiency light and medum, Bard Song, Curse Song, Bardic Knowledge, Combat Casting, Dodge, Extra Music, Hardiness vs Enchantments, immunity to Sleep, Keen Sense, Low-light vision, Shield Proficiency, Skill Affinity; listen, search, spot, Weapon proficiency elf, Forge Ring Skills (With Items) Appraise +2, Bluff +6, Concentration +6, Craft Armor +1, Craft Trap +1, Craft Weapon +1, Discipline 14, Disguise +6, Heal +0, Hide +10, Intimidate +6,Knowledge (Ancient Netheril) +2, Knowledge (Arcana) +5, Knowledge (History) +2, Knowledge (Nobility and Royalty) +2, Listen +11, Lore +25, Move Silently +10, Parry +5, Perform +30, Persuade +11, Search +3, Sense motive +3, Sleight of Hand +4, Spellcraft +6, Spot +2, Taunt +7, Tumble +15, Use Magic Device +7 Carried Possessions Misc. Gear plus Cli Lyre, Songblade, +2 Composite Longbow, Elven Buckler,Gauntlet of the blade master, Annyndir's Mantle, Shaman's Hat (+2 Cha, xtra spell levels 1, 2 & 3 , Ring of Protection +2, Belt of Agility (+4), Ring of Scholars, Lesseer Ioun Stones; Pink and Green,Deep Red, Pale Blue. Boots of Hardiness +2, Eilistreean Harp. ''Background Annyndir Nerelin was born the first and only son of a wealthy and influential family in the heart of Evereska. His father, Annodar Nerelin, began as a fairly successful wine merchant and importer. He was lucky enough to catch the eye of the sole heir to a small vineyard that produced an exquisite pale red wine that hadn't seen a large circulation due only to the poor marketing skills of the aging owner. The owner's daughter Tiellyn was a beauty with a demure charm and a love of managing the vineyard that Annodar found both admirable and endearing. After a short courtship they wed. It was not many years later that Tiellyn's father would pass on from an illness he contracted while journeying abroad. Annodar quickly usurped the vineyard from his wife through sheer force of will. She still manages it, yet it now bears the Nerelin name. Annodar, having a high level of mercantile acumen, has amassed a fair amount of wealth, using that first vineyard as a way of securing capital to purchase two others, neither of which produces as fine a vintage and so do not carry the Nerelin moniker. Annyndir's mother now spends most of her time managing the three vineyards though her heart is still with the one her father passed to her. Over the decades their holdings have grown from those three vineyards and a small wine selling shop to a large import and export business dealing exclusively in wines, their own and others. Annodar has a natural charm and flair that has allowed him to make friends with political and influential people throughout the north and the sword coast. Annodar was a stern and ambitious father expecting great things from his only son and so hired the best tutors in lore, language, magic, music, poetry, literature, art, dancing, philosophy and even fencing. Annyndir had a natural talent in many of these and so delighted his father as a young elf. That would eventually come to an end. He enjoyed a warm relationship with his mother Tiellyn,though she was merely an ornament and vehicle of influence for his father. The one positive and lasting influence upon the young elf was his music teacher; T'vyrin Danali. A brilliant elderly musician who had gone blind and so developed a powerful ear able to discern the footfall of a mouse from another room. He set many tasks to Annyndir that went beyond simple musicianship; hearing the space between breaths, learning to see with his sense of hearing, the list could go on. It was he that instilled a modicum of discipline in a boy to whom much came easy, and Annyndir loved him for it and it was these tasks and the friendship wrought that would eventually decide Annyndir's path as a bard and loresinger. Annyndir's lessons in philosophy encouraged his study of words and how words could be interpreted, and that many times it was perspective that learnt the truth of a word it's weight. Having seen this he began to question everything his father would have him know. He questioned the very idea of living for some imagined future. And he questioned his father. The answers Annyndir received were lacking and so he sought answers in debauchery. Oh he was tame about it, well somewhat. He wooed the prettiest maidens and with his natural grace and fine appearance often won them, only to let them loose upon the acquiring. Many a paternal ire had been raised in his direction and this served to begin the strain between he and his father. His mother of course counseled him from the folly of breaking hearts, but his father's disdain for his mother had begun to wear a way into Annyndir's heart as well, and he thought her weak and ineffectual. Oh for certain he had seen examples of ladies with power and influence who would wield their beauty or knowledge as skillfully if not moreso than any of the males. But his mother was not one of them. In short Annyndir's heart was torn between a son's love for his mother and a disappointment beyond the ire he felt for his father. She had merely allowed herself to be used by his father and so he lost interest in her advice. During this time he gathered the sort of friends one does in such endeavors; thin ones, friends without substance. Oh he had many of them, mostly because he would attract large groups of blushing elven maids with his gift of song and poetry. Those who were less fortunate or less skilled flocked around him hoping to capitalize on his charm. And they did. This of course caused quite the inflation of Annyndir's ego, as being the center of attention often does. He reveled in it for a time, but as all things do to one with a life span of centuries possibly millenia, he grew bored of it and so quickly alienated the throng of hangers on. Indolence and lethargy settled upon him like a blanket and he could not be moved to care about anything. It seemed as his skill at music improved it served only to isolate him from others. He took to long days of composition without converse. He could spend hours, days, sometimes even weeks listening to the sound of the forest and trying to capture it with his harp. There were only so many years of this his father could allow and as all things are wont to do, it ended... badly. His father's plan was to marry Annyndir off to an older, calmer elfess; one of influence and money of course, but kindly none the less. In retrospect Annyndir has now come to realize his father's attempt at kindness. At the time however Annyndir was beside himself. He refused such a thing as he had no desire to be wed, especially to someone he had hardly met and so did what he felt any rational elf would do; He left. Yes, he ran from home far to the south, as far as the Vilhon Reach. It was here in the reach that Annyndir would finally learn enough of himself that he could find true friends and eventually come to fall in love. His first friendship was with a young hin lady named Drema Bakersfire. She was fiesty and quick to anger, but had an innocence that only a hin can manage. They spent time wandering the fertile lands of the Reach with Annyndir playing music and Drema doing knife dances and knife throwing displays for coin. It wasn't until they met an ugly dwarven matron named Clevanagh Stonebrow that the idea of using their skills to make the reach a safer place came to them. Clevanagh was a stout warrioress who's great axe skill was frightening to behold. Strong as an ogre and twice as ugly, she had spent many years as a caravan guard. A strange bond grew between the refined elf and crude dwarf and they came to respect each other in time. It was during a fight to protect the caravan that Annyndir met the elfess who would steal his heart adn hold it captive for over a decade. A large band of goblins had been steadily gaining power and boldness along obe of the caravan routes and the Emerald Enclave had sent a young druid to scout the situation and assess the danger it presented to the balance of the region. She happened upon the caravan while it was under attack from the band and lent her aid. They drove off the band but most of the guards did not survive. Annyndir, Drema, and Clevanagh were the only ones left at the end of the brutal assault and so she consented to help them seee the caravan the rest of the way safely. Annyndir was quickly impressed and utterly smitten with the abrupt prickly female elf, Portia Finodiel. And it was he that convinced the others to take up with her adn assist her in keeping the balance in the region. It took time but as Annyndir grew to appreciate more than external beauty so too grew a love between he and Portia. They ventured the length and breadth of the Reach for ten years and together the small band fought goblins, orcs, kobolds and the occasional ogre in their efforts on behalf of the Enclave. Of course they hadn't ever planned on the fights (well except maybe for Clevanagh) but in the course of helping Portia in her duties these things seemed to happen. Again as all things are wont to do, it ended badly. There was a particular task assigned Portia that was far beyond their combined abilities. To this day Annyndir is convinced that a rival druid pushed for her to be assigned the task, jealous as he was of the gaining influence she was wielding with the group's diverse talents. That particular task was to stop the hill giants of the area from uniting their tribes. Far outmatched in power and numbers, they of course tried for diplomacy at first. The duplicitous nature of the brutes and their vicious capacity for abrupt violence brought the ruin of his friends and his heart's love. They died there upon the foothills of the Aphrunn Mountains and Annyndir wept for months. He had escaped through chance by falling off a cliff's edge and into a ravine river. Swept to the coast, he washed ashore not far from Alaghon. Only to discover that the enclave had decided that they were all dead and so had gone in force to deal with the hill giants themselves. As elves are long lived folk, there was but only so far he could take his grief. He was as yet still a young elf. No longer wishing to walk the haunts of his old life he left. Taking ship from Alaghon it was by mere chance that he headed for Cormyr. He had simply decided to leave and took the first ship he could find that was crossing the sea. On the sea whilst crossing, he remembered his lessons of Cormanthor; the City of Song. So it was he ended bound for Ashabenford. ''Successes Since arriving he has achieved some personal successes that have impacted himself and others. - With the help of Coriander Adlewhyle he has brought a small measure of peace to Crazy Larry by discovering some of his past and helping him to remember it using his gift of song to help Larry find a way to grieve. This has caused Annyndir much joy and relieved for a time his own ennui. - Has nurtured a blossoming love between himself and Winter Fallon (of course with her help), helping them both to let go of the pain of old losses. (They both had lost a love to death prior to meeting). - Has assisted Winter, Coriander, and Naravien to settle a dispute between farmers regarding a contested cow, using music at the proper moment to help a stubborn old man remember that family, hearth and home are most important. - Has acted as a voice of wisdom and beauty in an attempt to bring a measure of calm and courtesy into Vincent Haile's life. Has recently been asked by Vincent to compose a sonnet in Coriander's honor, but struggles with it's propriety knowing of Cori's growing feelings toward her own development and suspects that her affections are focused elsewhere. - Has resolved inner conflicts about his own worth and reflections of his father's manipulations. The consequence being that he has steeped himself in his heart and so has sworn to the trees of cormanthor while on a long walk through their boughs, to live by it. - Taking up an ever increasing honoring of Hanali Celanil he has begun to realize the pervasive power of love and beauty. Not the superficial beauty that can always fade with time, but the beauty of an unadorned heart displayed raw and pure for anyone to view. It is actions such as this he has begun to undertake. - Has rediscovered with the help of Teratheil what it is to be an elf. In so doing the pair have recognized a bond between them that stems from something more than their shared biology. Annyndir and she have coined the phrase "heart of my heart" for one another and feel that they share twin souls. Having at last brought Teratheil and Winter together it has been a trying time for Anny and has changed him deeply. Gone is the idealized impressions of young love. This is in large part responsible for the shift that has caused him to draw closer to Hanali Celanil and her teachings of selfless love. - In concern for the kidnapping of a young girl; Yori (apparently of some copper dragon kin), he organized a small party to follow the suspected culprits; Alethra and Crueak. Upon finding them it was discovered that some nemesis of Yori's family, and apparently Crueak as well, had made a magical clone of Alethra. He joined with them to journey on the back of a dragon to the dragon spire mountains and there free Yori from encasement in crystal, nearly destroying his voice in the effort to shatter the crystal with song. If it were not for the others of the group damaging the crystal causing many cracks to form this tactic would have failed and his voice likely lost as well. An unexpected outcome; an open invitation for him to visit the draconic family in their lair that he might perform for them. A thing he will most certainly take up. - A second time he had been asked to assist Yori who still had not woken from teh comatose slumber that the crystal trapped her within. This time with the help of Coriander Adlewyle, Vincent Falx, and Bailey Carr they traveled into the dreaming mind of Yori. There they encountered shades of evil and one particular shadow that had casts a pall and laid claim to the mind of Yori. It was coriander that first hit upon the method to release Yori and that was to awaken Yorri's confidence. Annyndir then composed a impromptu bard song to inspre Yori's draconic heritage to come to the forefront. She did so and engaged in battle with the shade, with the assistance of Vincent and Bailey. Finally freed Yori was at least awoken. - Has encountered one of the Tuanach'Tyliir in the form of a silver Cormanthyr Wolf. His actions of honoring and kind courtesy to the being while still in wolf form and he unknowing of it's true nature earned him a visit by them. The reason for such; to offer him some knowledge of a fell ruin he had chanced upon and to ask for his secrecy in their whereabouts and likely even their existence. He of course will comply. Though he will likely not return for fear of being followed and thus endanger the Tuanach'Tyliir he still looks for signs of their presence. In this meeting something of wonder touched Annyndir and he hopes to help them in their plight. - Has rescued in conjuction with Coriander Adlewyle, Vincent Falx and others a trio of gnomes who were being held by a growing army of thugs, ogre's, orcs and goblinoids by use of misdirection and Coriander's connection to the leader of this force. In order to effect their escape Annyndir played a bawdy drinking tune and threw out a single flask of wine, the ensuing melee' caused enough confusion that the now invisible gnomes and the rest of the party were able to slip from teh camp. Then Anyndir and the other adventurers led the pursuing forces on a merry chase through the woods, finally getting free of them near the standing stone, where they agreed to meet the gnomes. The gnomes then turned over plans for a monstrous creation they had been made to fashion to Coriander. OOC Information Playing Status: Inactive Current Character Level: 11 Bard Current Character Alignment: Chaotic (14) Good (100) Time spent in Myth Drannor: Since February 2nd, 2008 Category:PC